Loved
by Emilee Amethyst
Summary: Set somewhere in the future. Spencer and Toby are engaged and they go out to dinner. They bump into Wren and it causes Toby to start thinking. Spencer assures Toby that he is the only person she could ever be with. One-shot inspired by the song Loved by Lucy Hale


A/N: Hey everyone! So here's my one-shot in honor of Troian's birthday. Originally it was going to be a song fanfic but when I went to upload it I noticed that because of legal and copyright blah blah blah you can't have song lyrics. So I didn't change the story or anything, I just took the lyrics out but feel free to look them up for yourselves because _Loved_ is an amazing song and Lucy Hale is such a gifted singer. Well, that's it so read and enjoy the story, and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>I looked in the mirror one last time to make sure my hair and make up were perfect before leaving the bathroom.<p>

"You look beautiful." Toby said as soon as he saw me.

"You look pretty good yourself." I replied while laughing.

"Well, are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said as I looped my arm around his.

We walked out of the loft and got into his truck and drove to The Apple Rose Grille. When we got there we saw someone that neither of us expected to see.

"Hello, Spencer." Wren greeted us.

"Hello, Wren." I replied rather coldly.

"It's nice to see you. How have you been?" He asked.

"I've been just fine thank-you. Now, if you'll excuse us, we better get inside and eat." I stated because I was tired of making small talk.

"Of course, have a good evening, and hopefully we run into each other again soon." He said with an annoying smile before walking away.

Toby and I walked into The Grille and I could tell that he wasn't happy about had just happened. We were quickly seated at a table by the window and after the waiter took our drink orders there was silence. A few minutes later he came back and we ordered our food. After the waiter left I decided that I couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Toby, I can tell something's on your mind, so why don't you just ask me already." I told him.

"How come you're with me and not Wren?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked; I had not been expecting him to ask that.

"Don't get me wrong, Spence, I'm glad you're with me and not him but why? He's a doctor and can give you more than I ever can. You can have so much more with him, a fancy house, expensive jewelry and flowers, and luxury vacations."

"Toby, I don't care about any of those things. I don't need hundreds of roses, or expensive jewelry, or cruises on The Mediterranean. And I don't want a big fancy house, I'm happy living in the loft with you. Wren could be like that guy from the Christmas movie and lasso the moon for me, and I would still choose you over him. Nothing can ever change the way I feel about you." I explained.

"I know those things don't matter to you but what about your parents. Wren might not be their favorite person but they like him a whole lot better than me. I mean he finished high school and went to medical school and all I have is a G.E.D." He argued.

"When have I ever cared about what my parents thought? Just because Wren finished school and become a doctor doesn't make him better than you. You got a G.E.D. and I'm proud of you for getting it, and now you're working hard at doing what you love. Toby, you are who you are and I would never ask you to change anything just so that my parents would like you better." I argued back.

"Spencer, I'm glad you're proud of what I'm doing but I'm making a lot of money from it right now. And I know you're going to say that money doesn't matter but what about when we got engaged? I didn't even have enough money for a ring and even the one I did eventually buy is still small, but I'm sure Wren could have given you the biggest and fanciest ring in existence."

"Toby, we've talked about this. I didn't care that you didn't have a ring when you proposed, and the one I have now is lovely. And for the record, I'm sure Wren could give me a fourteen karat gold ring with a two carat diamond worth thousands of dollars, but that's not what I want, and I would never care about him enough to even let him propose to me." I reassured him.

"I know. I guess I just get scared sometimes that one morning you'll wake up and decide that you do want all the fancy and expensive things you're giving up by being with me." He said quietly.

"Hey, you don't ever have to worry about that. Because in my mind I'm not giving up anything, in fact I'm gaining something. Toby, you've given the best thing I could ask for. You love me more than I can ever understand and you trust me enough to give me your heart. I love you, Toby Cavanaugh."

"I love you too, Spencer Hastings, soon to be Cavanaugh." He replied smiling for the first time since we ran into Wren.

"I can't wait to be Spencer Cavanaugh." I said smiling too.

Our waiter came back with dinner and finally we were able to move on to a lighter subject.

"You know I'm still surprised that you're changing your last name to Cavanaugh when we get married. I would have thought that your feminist side wouldn't allow it." Toby commented.

"Yeah, well, I guess you've changed my opinions a little. Trust me, I'm still a feminist but you've soften me up." I replied.

"Oh, yeah, and how did I do that?"

"Because you love me, and you've showed me that it's okay to be a damsel in distress and accept help from my knight in shining armor. And another reason I don't mind changing my name is because I don't want to be a Hastings anymore. A Hastings has to be perfect and can't let anything bother them and I don't want to be perfect and strong anymore."

"So you're only changing your name so you won't be identified as perfect anymore?" He questioned teasingly.

"That's not a reason for changing my name, it's a bonus. Toby, I want to be a Cavanaugh because I want to be your family. You love me so much and make me feel like special and wonderful. I know it sounds cliché but every moment I spend with you is magical."

"I know what you mean, and all teasing aside, I'm glad that you want to be Mrs. Cavanaugh."

We finished eating and afterwards we drove back to the loft.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Toby, you want to know a reason I would never be with Wren?" I asked as he passed me a cup of coffee, although he insisted on it being decaf because it was getting late.<p>

"What's that?"

"He doesn't know me, as well as you do. And you really care about me, where as Wren doesn't. You understand me because you know when I need coffee. You know how to calm me down and get me relax just by saying something sweet and totally lame. But you also know when it's better to just not say anything at all. And you always try to make everything better when something bad happens and you'd die to protect me."

"You make me sound like the most perfect fiancé of all time." He replied sheepishly. We have been together for years and he still doesn't know how to react to complements.

"You are a perfect fiancé and you're all mine. Toby, you don't understand how amazing you are. Just by telling me good morning or holding me at night I can tell how much you love me and that means everything. And all I'll ever want for the rest of my life is to see you're face every morning when I wake up and feel your arms around me as I fall asleep."

"You're the one who's amazing, Spence. I love you so much." He said before kissing me.

"I love you too, Tobes." I replied in between kisses.

Soon our kisses turned from sweet and loving to a heated and passionate make out.

"Toby, make me feel loved." I whispered in his ear as I kissed his neck.

Toby immediately picked me up and carried me bridal-style to our bedroom and you can imagine what came next. The rest of the night was spent kissing, making love, and just being two people in love. I could only imagine what things would be like on our wedding night and I was finally Spencer Cavanaugh. One word came to mind, love.


End file.
